


Bedded, Bitten, Bonded

by KitanaRiddle



Series: The Adventures of Alpha!Jim and Omega!John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fingerfucking, M/M, Omega!John, Rimming, all done with affection, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bed You, Bite You and Bond You</p><p>John shares his heat with Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedded, Bitten, Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed/Unbritpicked and because my computer isn't working all done from my tablet.

When John was due for his first heat since meeting Sherlock, he had expected that the detective would be a compatible Alpha. Soulmates no longer existed in the United Kingdom, due to it's long history of inbreeding, but there were still certain Alphas that were more suited for certain Omegas. John had yet to meet an Alpha that soothed his pre-heat pains and he was excited to see what type of future he and his flatmate would share.

However, three days before that first heat John found himself curled in bed with the worst cramps of his life. He thought he'd seen disappointment in Sherlock's eyes but the Alpha said nothing as he grabbed his coat and left the flat. The aid that was usually assigned to John had to call his supervisor to help with the thrashing, agonizing heat.

Sherlock used neutralizer to keep his scent out of the air in order to stop John's heat from being that bad ever again.

John reflected on his experience with Sherlock while he sat on his bed staring at a text he'd gotten the night before.

**If you'll have me, I'm sending a car to pick you up tomorrow at 3 -JM**

The clock on his bedside dresser read 2:47pm and there was a small bag resting on the floor by his feet.

John had spent the day packing and then unpacking the bag as he constantly changed his mind about spending his heat with Jim. It wasn't until after the pep talk Sherlock gave him, once the detective stormed into the flat with a plastic container filled with insects, that John was able to feel confident about his choice.

"John, how have you felt this week?"

"Are you asking me about feelings?" John snorted.

Sherlock rolled his eyes before giving the doctor a pointed look, "I haven't used the neutralizer spray."

John's eyes went comically wide as he realized what that meant, "But it's Moriarty!"

"You'd always be safe from him as his bonded mate."

The Omega opened and closed his mouth as numerous arguments floated through his mind: _Moriarty is crazy, there's never any guarantee that he'd be safe, what about keeping Sherlock safe, what if John starts to become attached to the criminal?_

But John knew Sherlock had already thought of every probable outcome of John bonding with Jim.

John's lack of sensitivity to Sherlock's scent meant that his biology no longer saw the incompatible Alpha as a threat now that Jim had offered a claim on John.

"I won't let it change anything," John promised as he place a hand softly on the detective's shoulder.

Sherlock looked up with a slightly pinched expression, "That would be foolish if you did not take advantage of the bond. Things should change."

John gave a quiet chuckle, "I won't let things change between you and I. You're still my best mate."

After that talk with Sherlock, John packed the bag for the last time and puttered around the house making sure that Sherlock would be fine while John was gone for his heat. The letters glowing on John's clock slowly flickered through time until they read 3:00. The sound of a vehicle slowing at the curb reached John's ears and he jumped up and started to rush downstairs.

He realized his eagerness halfway down the stairs to Mrs Hudson's flat and he forced himself to stop. The blond leaned his forehead on the front door and took a few, deep breaths. After his heart rate regulated and he'd gained control of his actions, John slowly made his way out of the door towards the red car with dark, tinted windows.

Jim wasn't in the vehicle but his minty smell lingered throughout it. John couldn't see through the partition but there was a small box resting in the middle of the leather seats. The doctor pulled at the forest green ribbon and opened the box to find a card, the same size as his bank card, with nothing on it except a small cursive JW in the bottom corner. He flipped it over to find the back side completely blank. With a furrowed brow, John tucked the card into his jean pocket.

The car stopped at a tall skyscraper that John was certain was a business tower. However, the back door was pulled open and a buff, blond man stared at John until the Omega shuffled out of the backseat. The man slammed the door once John was out and gestured for the former army doctor to follow him into the building. The pair bypassed the main set of elevators and moved towards a single elevator tucked away in the corner.

"Scan your card and it'll take you to Mr. Moriarty," the blond's voice was a lot smoother then John expected from a man of his stature.

"Thank-you," John gave a quick smile as he stepped into the elevator and scanned the card that was in his pocket.

There was a soft humming noise as the elevator came to life and began to move. John was surprised to see the numbers drop down as he went past the basement level and into unmarked sub-levels. The metal cart came to a gentle stop and the doors opened to a lobby similar to that of an apartment. The single door in the lobby was an exact replica of John and Sherlock's front door, all the way to the crooked door knocker and the golden 221B.

The Omega wasn't sure if he should laugh or roll his eyes at Jim's sense of humour; however, before he could decide he was hit with the overwhelming scent of Alpha pheromones. A shiver ran down the length of his spine and John became aware of how close he was to tipping over the edge and into full blown heat.

A biological scanner was set up beside the door and John pressed his thumb into the outline and chose to ignore how Jim was able to get a sample of his full fingerprint. The machine beeped twice before the door clicked open and John was able to enter.

John was greeted by the sight of Jim in a soft pair of slacks and a button shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The criminal was spooning stew into a container and placed it into the fridge before he acknowledged John.

"I was worried you would stand me up," Jim cooed as he walked up to the Omega and placed his hand on John's cheek.

"No you didn't" John replied though he couldn't resist pressing his cheek into the soft touch.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't" Jim pressed his lips against John's.

The kiss stayed relatively chaste and before John could collect his thoughts, Jim was leading him towards a table. The table was a replica of the first table John and Sherlock shared at Angelo's; there was even a candle flickering in the centre.

"What are you trying to prove?"

Jim nuzzled John's neck, "It should've been me who found you instead of Sherlock."

"You won't replace Sherlock, Jim."

"No, I supposed it's too late now. We're stuck with him."

Rather than answer, John sat at his seat and waited for Jim to bring out food from the oven. The Alpha presented a plate loaded with pasta and two pieces of garlic toast on the side. It smelled delicious but John was constantly aware of the minty scent of Jim filtering through the air.

They carried on a casual conversation as they both tucked into the meal. John felt slick build up as he ate and he attempted to ignore the desire growing in his loins. He was halfway through his food when he slipped into full blown heat. His pupils dilated and he stopped speaking with the fork hanging halfway between his plate and mouth. Jim, who was already concerned by the lack of talking, jumped at the sound of metal clanging on the table. John had dropped the fork and was pulling at his shirt.

"Jim," the Omega gasped as he attempted to reach out for the Irishman

"Shh," Jim coddled and picked the fork back up, "Keep eating John."

John squirmed and whined, "No, take me."

"Finish your meal," Jim's voice was firm and the Omega felt a fresh rush of slick drip out of his hole and soak the seat.

He opened his mouth and swallowed the forkful that Jim was holding up for him, but he could no longer taste anything other than Jim's pheromones. Each bite was painful to swallow but Jim refused to touch John until the doctor had finished his meal.

"Once I touch you, I won't stop until you've came at least five times. You'll need your energy," the Alpha whispered as he gave John the last few bites.

Finally the plate was empty and John let out a pathetic whimper when Jim shoved his mouth against his. The Alpha devoured his lips while he drug the Omega towards a bedroom. John's mind could barely keep up but by the time he was settling onto the bed with Jim between his legs, the Alpha's mouth seemed to never leave John's skin.

There was a pinch of teeth at one of his nipples and John arched as he came in his pants. He whimpered in embarrassment.

"It's okay Johnny," Jim murmured as he licked his way down the blond's chest and stomach, "I love watching you come apart."

Now that John knew he had his Alpha's permission to lose himself, he stopped worrying and focused on the tug of Jim's teeth at his hips and the warmth of Jim's fingers slipping into the back of his wet pants. A single finger rubbed through the slick opening of John's arse and suddenly Jim was feral.

The Alpha tore at John's clothes, his nails leaving streaks of pink on John's skin, before ripping off his own slacks. The Omega attempted to help relieve his Alpha's of his shirt but before he could do more than undo Jim's shirt buttons, the Irishman was flipping him onto his stomach.

The tongue that had stalked John's thoughts all week was suddenly pressed back into the spot it belonged. John keened as his hole was devoured by Jim's hungry mouth. There was none of the teasing licks from John's massage as Jim attempted to suck all of John's sweet heat from him. The criminal only pulled away from his task when he took in gulping breaths of air, before resuming his conquest to taste every last inch of his Omega.

John's face was squished against a pillow while one hand reached around himself to wind in Jim's short hair and help push his arse against the amazing friction. His other hand was gripping the headboard so tight that his knuckles were white from the effort to keep his head slightly focused. He couldn't believe it as he sobbed through his second orgasm, all without having taken Jim's knot yet.

When Jim felt John's hole tighten and squeeze around his tongue, the Alpha held his mouth open as even more slick rushed out of his Omega's hole. His hands pulled apart the globes of John's arse cheeks and he watched the spasming hole. He was entranced by the red, puckered flesh and before he could stop himself, both of Jim's thumbs slipped into the opening.

The doctor gurgled in pleasure as he felt Jim stretch his hole even further but the noise was cut off and turned into a deep moan as he felt the spongy tip of Jim's cock press between the two digits. Jim pushed the head in and watched as it disappeared into John, the tight sphincter swallowed the crown.The Alpha had wanted to drag out his teasing more but the sight, and the feeling, of becoming one with John was too much for him. He reached up and grabbed John by the shoulders as he pulled the Omega onto his cock.

John was silent as he was seated completely onto his Alpha, the start of a knot just resting inside him, but he immediately began to circle his hips. Jim balanced John on his lap as they were pressed together back to front, and he bounced slightly to encourage his mate to move. John lifted his weight and allowed almost all of Jim to slip out before he let gravity slam him back down onto his Alpha.

The pace after that became feverish as Jim thrusted up to meet the fall of John's hips. The only sounds echoing through the bedroom were skin slapping on skin and Jim growling as his knot swelled. When John's body could no longer take Jim's knot on it's own, the Alpha tipped his weight forward and shoved John face first into the bed. His chin knocked oh John's skull and the doctor wrenched his head around and bit at Jim's arm.

"That hurt," John's complaint mattered little to Jim as the Omega's hole grew completely soaked in it's preparation to take Jim's full knot.

The Alpha pressed kissed onto John's hair and shoulders in an apology as he ground his knot against the flaming arsehole. With one last circular motion, the knot slipped in and John felt tears rush down his face as he came harder than any orgasm he'd felt before.

The blond tipped his head to the side to offer Jim his swollen bonding gland. The Alpha would have grinned if his orgasm, and the insatiable desire to sink his teeth into John, hadn't distracted him.

When Jim came back to his senses he was lapping at the bite mark on John's body and still pumping the Omega's hole with semen. John was a lying bonelessly beneath him but he gave shuddering breaths each time Jim's pointed tongue passed over his gland.

"You're mine," John growled suddenly.

Jim felt the last of his pleasure surge through him and he rolled onto his side, pulling his bond mate with him. He reached a hand down and felt where he was swollen and connected to John before pressing more kisses to any part of the doctor he could reach.

"Say it."

"I'm yours," Jim hid his smile on the back of John's neck, knowing the Omega would be able to feel it.

"Good," John gave his usual sharp nod.

It was silent for a few minutes and Jim felt his knot begin to shrink. As he went to pull away and grab a cloth and some water, he found himself flipped onto his back and covered with the former army doctor.

"You promised me five orgasms before you'd stop," John grinned down at him with glassy eyes.

"So I did, Johnny-boy," Jim returned a grin before shoving his fingers, without warning, into John's hole where they belonged.


End file.
